Electric vehicles each have a battery pack, a motor as a drive source, and an inverter for converting direct current from the battery pack into alternating current for entry into the motor. The battery pack, the motor and the inverter are connected by high tension cables. That is, in the electric vehicle, electric power from the battery pack is inputted into the inverter via the high tension cable, and the AC current converted from the DC current by the inverter is inputted via the other high tension cable into the motor as the drive source.
With such an electric vehicle, an electrical component system, the battery and the motor may be provided at different positions relative to a floor panel. The electric vehicle described in Patent Document 1, for example, has a structure in which the battery is provided on the floor panel, so that the high tension cable from the battery penetrates the floor panel (see, for example, Patent Document 1).